Intercambios Inesperados
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Cuando creían que un castigo era lo peor que les podía pasar por una noche de locuras, una broma de un dios les hará entender que existen castigos mas perturbadores en esa vida: un intercambio que no será nada favorable. Continuación de "La Desventaja de ser Virgen". Pésimo summary, pero denle la oportunidad


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Este oneshot es la continuación de mi fanfic "La Desventaja de ser Virgen"**

 **Este oneshot está basado en el capítulo 19 del anime Fairy Tail.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _._ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Intercambios Inesperados**

Se estaba haciendo las 9 de la mañana en el Santuario. Aun vestido con las ropas con la que salieron el día anterior, Mu y Shaka llegaban después de la alocada noche que tuvieron, cada uno con su respectiva cita.

-Oigan ustedes dos - una voz sonó ni bien entraron al Santuario.

-Maestro Dohko - se sorprendieron los dos.

-Vengan, síganme - ordenó.

-Maestro nosotros...

-A mí no me digan nada - interrumpió a Mu - Al igual que ustedes yo soy un caballero y, a pesar de que sea mi mejor amigo, Shion es mi superior y estoy siguiendo órdenes de llevarlos con él.

En silencio, caminaron unos cortos minutos hasta que vieron esperando y vestidos con sus armaduras a Milo y Camus.

-Por un momento pensé que los tendría que ir a buscar de nuevo - afirmó.

-Casi, pero Camus dijo que era mas sensato quedarnos esperando - contestó poniendo rostro inocente.

-Muy bien hecho Camus.

-En realidad no quería que usted nos buscara por todo el Santuario y que el Patriarca nos imponga un castigo peor - restó importancia.

-Algo es algo - suspiró - Muy bien ustedes cuatro, una pregunta. ¿Por qué no le preguntaron a Shion? Él tal vez los dejaba salir.

-Porque siempre que le preguntamos nos dice que no - contestó Camus.

-Además de que se enoja y nos da sermones que ya nos conocemos de memoria y trabajos como "castigo" - hizo señas de comillas en la última palabra.

-¿Y no me dirán quien los ayudó a salir?

-Lo siento, pero no podemos - dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¿Y ustedes tampoco? - preguntó Dohko a Mu y a Shaka, quienes recibieron miradas amenazantes de sus compañeros.

-Eh lo siento maestro - contestó el ariano.

-Pero no creo que sea bueno que delatemos - lo siguió el rubio.

-Y tampoco me dirán el por qué dos caballeros con un historial ejemplar como ustedes salieron de parranda y regresaron en un estado tan deplorable - cuestionó.

-Camus nos amenazó - se apresuró en decir el peli lila.

-Si, dijo que nos congelaría si no íbamos - lo siguió el sexto guardián.

-Disculpen, pero yo jamás dije que los congelaría - se defendió Camus - Aparte se supone que ustedes dos son caballeros dorados que pueden hacerme frente sin problemas, aparte de que no soy ninguna autoridad superior a ustedes como para ordenarles a que hagan algo que no quieren.

-Camus tiene razón - el mencionado sonrió internamente al ver el rostro de sus compañeros y saber que triunfó.

-Aun así maestro - esta vez habló Milo - Usted también fue joven, imagino que salía con el Patriarca y se divertían igual que nosotros cuando podían. No puede enojarse así con nosotros entonces.

-Ustedes siempre con lo mismo - suspiró - Bien, luego hablaré con Shion, pero del castigo no se salvan - dio media vuelta - Ahora vamos que los acompaño con él - Los cinco comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las Doce Casas.

-¿Cómo fue que se enteró? - le susurró Shaka a Milo.

-Por lo visto escucharon rumores de que nos vieron llegar ebrios aquí - informó en el mismo tono.

-¿Creen que haya sido Máscara? - esta vez fue Mu quien preguntó.

-Lo dudo, se habría delatado solo de haberlo hecho - dedujo Camus - No es tan idiotas como lo aparenta.

-Tienes razón - contestó siguiendo con su camino.

En cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con que el templo del Patriarca encontraba vacío.

-Me acaban de informar que Shion fue hacia Starhill, que regresará en unos minutos - avisó Dohko.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó Milo.

-Quédense aquí y espérenlo. Allí hay unos papeles que Shion les iba a entregar, pueden buscarlo y comenzar con eso - comenzó a salir del templo hasta que se cruzó con dos de sus compañeros de orden - Veo que ustedes también llegaron.

-¿Máscara? ¿Afro? - se sorprendió Mu

-¿Qué era lo que necesitaba maestro? - preguntó Afrodita.

-Shion quería hablar con ustedes dos. Contigo - señaló al italiano que dio un paso hacia atrás anonadado - Por ayudarlos a escapar el otro día.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se...?

-No importa como me enteré - interrumpió - Y tú por cubrirlos - esta vez señaló al sueco.

-Pero si yo no hice nada - se excusó.

-A mí no me lo digas, sino a Shion, él me pidió que los traiga aquí - comenzó a caminar hacia la salida - Ellos les dirán lo que hay que hacer - su figura se perdió al bajar las escaleras.

-Pero si yo no hice nada - se quejó nuevamente el doceavo guardián.

-Ya deja de lamentarte, seguro tendremos que hacer algún reporte y listo - dijo molesto el peli azul - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- se acercó a la pequeña mesa donde estaban su compañeros rodéandola.

-El maestro Dohko dijo que tenemos que fijarnos esos papeles que están allí y comenzar con nuestro castigo - contestó Camus mientras suspiraba.

-Pero hay muchos papeles - protestó Milo.

-Miren este papel - señaló Afrodita. Dicho papel se notaba que era antiguo ya que tenía los bordes desgastados y estaba amarillento.

-¿En qué idioma está escrito? - preguntó Shaka al no reconocerlo.

-No lo se, no lo conozco - respondió Mu tratando de interpretarlo.

-A ver, déjenme leer lo que dice - Máscara de Muerte se puso en frente y comenzó con la lectura:

 _Taiciffa subitnatsmucric_

 _tnatum arbmem_

 _aitilim euqae._

Ni bien el cuarto guardián terminó de leer esto, sus compañeros de orden ingresaron protestando porque Dohko los envió allí, siendo seguidos por él. Estos se encontraron con los seis rodeando el mueble con las cabezas gachas.

-¿A estos qué les sucede? - preguntó extrañado Kanon.

-Hace demasiado calor - escucharon a Camus quejarse - Demasiado - se abanicó el rostro con las manos.

-Es extraño que tú lo sientas así, ¿no te parece? - preguntó el de Leo.

-Es verdad, hace bastante calor - ahora habló Máscara de Muerte - Pero es extraño - los recién llegados lo miraron desconfiados.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo esta rosa en mi mano? - preguntó Afrodita

-¿Y desde cuándo yo no tengo una? - lo siguió Mu.

-Chicos, ¿están bien? - preguntó ya preocupado Dohko.

-Sigue haciendo mucho calor - siguió quejándose el francés.

-Oye Cam, cambia la temperatura a tu alrededor y listo. ¿O ya lo olvidaste? - sugirió Shaka provocando que todos le pusieran los ojos encima. Después de todo solo había una persona que llamaba "Cam" a Camus de vez en cuando.

-¿A quién demonios llamas "Cam"? - demandó molesto.

-A mí - todos pusieron la mirada en "Máscara de Muerte", quien tenía el rostro lleno de horror - Díganme que no es verdad.

-No no no no, esto no puede ser - rio "Camus" - ¿No es así Afro?.

-Yo no soy Afrodita, soy Mu - se espantó.

-Pero qué demonios, Mu devuélveme mi cuerpo - ordenó desde el cuerpo del primer guardián desesperado.

-Caballeros cálmense - sugirió "Milo" en un semblante tranquilo y serio, totalmente opuesto a lo que él es - Desesperándonos no llegaremos a nada.

-Genial, tengo el cuerpo de Shaka - rio desde el cuerpo del sexto guardián.

-Shaka digo Milo, no es momento para esto - trató de calmarse Camus.

Los recién llegados miraban todo sorprendidos. Sus compañeros habían cambiado de cuerpo. No era nada de qué preocuparse hasta que comenzaron a sentir el ambiente helado.

-Camus ¿quieres calmarte? - dijo Afrodita.

-Yo no soy, recuerda que Máscara está en mi cuerpo - agregó molesto - Máscara tranquilízate sino nos congelarás a todos - trató de tranquilizarlo. "Conque así se siente" pensó para sí.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si NO ESTOY EN MI CUERPO? - refutó enojado.

-Máscara saldremos todos mal si sigues así, por favor respira hondo y cálmate - se acercó Shaka - Inhala, exhala - hizo los gestos con las manos Milo y se alegró de que el italiano lo siguiese y que la temperatura del ambiente había dejado de descender - ¿Mejor?

-Un poco - contestó honesto - Un momento - señaló al mayor de la orden - Maestro Dohko, ¿qué nos pasó?

El mencionado seguía inmóvil por todo lo que vio. "A Shion le dará un ataque, él me mata" pensaba. Y habría seguido en ese estado de no ser porque Saga lo sacudió un poco.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso es lo que queremos saber - se acercó molestó el cuarto guardián - ¿Qué nos sucedió?

-No lo se - apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha que estaba hecha un puño - ¿Qué hicieron antes de que cambien sus cuerpos?

-Máscara leyó este papel - Mu le entregó el pergamino antiguo - ¿Sabe lo que significa?

-No, ni siquiera se en qué idioma está. Aioros - el mencionado se acercó - ¿Puedes encontrar su significado?

-Pues, no se en qué idioma está pero veré que puedo hacer - tomó el papel y se sentó en la mesa que estaba allí mientras era acompañado por Aioria y Shura que lo alentaban a encontrar el significado.

-Lo recomendable sería esperar a Shion y ver qué nos dice él. Se supone que ya tiene que llegar - "Y me va a matar, eso seguro"

-Una pregunta - habló Aldebarán - ¿Ustedes saben manejar las técnicas del cuerpo en el que están? Digo, por si se quedan para siempre en esos cuerpos y...

El brasilero se detuvo al ver el rostro de los seis afectados. El horror había invadido a esos caballeros que habían ganado y derrotado a poderosos titanes, se habían enfrentado a espectros de Hades e incluso, entre ellos mismo. En ese momento se dieron cuenta en que no sabían como hacían sus compañeros para dominar sus cosmos, se dieron cuenta en que se habían convertido en unos inútiles. Estaban tan vulnerables que tal vez algún caballero de bronce lo derrotaba sin el mayor esfuerzo.

-No saben manejar las técnicas del otro, ¿verdad? - dijo Shura desde donde estaba parado.

-No, esto debe ser un sueño - rio Máscara.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Da miedo que lo hagas desde el cuerpo de Camus - sostuvo Milo quien se encontraba comiendo una manzana que nadie supo de dónde la sacó ni quisieron preguntar.

Lo que veían era increíble. Mu con el ceño totalmente fruncido y una actitud sumamente opuesta, Afrodita tranquilo y calmado, Shaka totalmente despreocupado y sentado de manera relajada, Milo tranquilizando a sus compañeros y con un semblante serio, Máscara de Muerte con una actitud fría, que obtuvo luego de calmarse, y formal, y Camus totalmente desesperado y riéndose de a ratos. Sin dudas habían cambiado sus cuerpos. Era eso o a todos les dio un ataque de bipolaridad agravada.

-¿Pudiste encontrar algo Aioros? - preguntó el onceavo guardián.

-Aun no, no puedo descifrar esto - el sagitariano se llevó las manos en la cabeza frustrado.

-Vamos hermano, tú puedes - alentó Aioria, que llevaba una cartel enorme que llevaba la leyenda "Go Aioros, Go".

-Por supuesto, lo lograrás - lo siguió Shura, cuyas manos estaban siendo ocupadas por dos porras. Nuevamente nadie quiso preguntar sobre eso.

En eso, escucharon unas voces acercándose. Eran Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Marin y Shaina. Todos entraron al templo riéndose mientras hablaban, pero se detuvieron al recibir las miradas llenas de reproches de sus superiores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Dohko.

-Hemos venido a saludar al Patriarca por su cumpleaños - contestó Seiya sonriente.

-Agh demonios, encima eso - protestó el chino.

-¿Sucede algo maestro? - interrogó preocupado Shiryu.

-Si, eso sucede - y señaló a los seis afectados por el cambio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Y no creen que está haciendo frío? - cuestionó Ikki mirando al grupo.

-Ese es el problema - contestó molesto el caballero de Cáncer - Yo no soy Camus y no se como controlar correctamente su cosmos.

-Ya te dije que si te tranquilizas no nos congelarás a todos - agregó el francés tratando de ocultar los temblores que producía el cuerpo del cuarto guardián por el frío.

-Al fin sabes lo que se siente - dijo Milo feliz al notar la agitación del cuerpo - Esto, mi buen amigo, es el frío que tú produces.

-Maestro, ¿eres tú? - Hyoga se acercó sorprendido a quien creyó que era Máscara de Muerte.

-Si Hyoga - suspiró - lamentablemente soy yo.

-Aioros, ¿algo? - dijo Afrodita mientras tomaba un té.

-¿De dónde...? Bah, mejor no pregunto - habló y se arrepintió Saga.

-No lo sé, aun no logro descubrir que dice aquí - se frustró nuevamente.

-Vamos Aioros, Vamos Aioros - cantaban Aioria y Shura detrás de él.

-Eso se ve divertido - el caballero de Pegaso se acercó y comenzó a cantar con ellos provocando que sus amigos y maestra estrellen sus manos contra sus frentes.

-Y dice tener veintiún años - se avergonzó Marin al ver a su novio sacudiendo las porras que antes tenía Shura.

-Podría se peor Marin - calmó Shaina.

-¿Cómo? Incluso Seiya está ahí.

De repente todos se callaron al ver como la enorme puerta del templo se habría. Parra alegría de muchos y para terror de Dohko, Shion había llegado de Starhill. Desde el primer momento pudo divisar todo: dos caballeros dorados y uno de bronce agitando porras, llevando carteles y vinchas que decían "Go Aioros, Go" que estaba leyendo algo, el ambiente helado, los rostros de desesperación de Mu, Máscara de Muerte, Shaka, Milo, Camus y Afrodita, la de preocupación de sus compañeros y el de temor de su amigo.

-No se por qué me da miedo preguntar qué es lo que está pasando aquí - se resignó.

-Es que... los chicos...-

-Cuando vinimos aquí porque el maestro Dohko nos trajo porque usted nos mando a llamar - Shion le hizo una seña a, quien creía que era, Afrodita que le indicaba seguir ya que sabía de todo eso - Nos dijo que nos fijemos entre los documentos y papeles que estaban en la mesa y que trabajemos con ellos, entonces encontramos un pergamino y Máscara lo leyó en voz alta - Esta vez recibió toda la atención de su maestro.

-¿Qué pergamino? - preguntó.

-Es que está tratando de resolver Aioros ya que yo no soy Milo, soy Shaka - Shion lo miró serio.

-¿Un pergamino en un idioma que no se entiende?

-Ese mismo - dijo "Afrodita" - Y por cierto, yo soy Mu

-¿Hace cuánto pasó todo esto?

-Hace unos quince minutos - dedujo el francés - Yo soy Camus, Patriarca.

-Necesito que sean precisos - inquirió.

-Diecisiete minutos - respondió Saga mirando un reloj de bolsillo.

-Escuchen una cosa - suspiró tratando de relajarse - Este es un hechizo antiguo que yo estaba tratando de sellar por órdenes de Athena. Es una especie de broma de Hermes y, por si no se dieron cuenta, provoca un cambio de cuerpos. Este hechizo debe ser roto antes de que se cumpla media hora de ser hecho, de lo contrario, se quedarán así para siempre.

-Aioros apresúrate - gritó Milo desesperado - Tienes trece jodidos minutos.

-No, te equivocas - dijo Shun lo mas calmo mirando un reloj digital - Son doce - y escuchó el grito de pánico del griego en el cuerpo de Shaka.

El noveno guardián leía el pergamino muy atento, no escuchaba los gritos ni los cantos de aliento que le dedicaban, solo lo que decía su cerebro. En eso se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado antes.

-¿Y si lo leo al revés? - murmuró.

-Por favor ayuda a mi maestro - suplicó Hyoga..

-A ver déjenme pensar, si lo leo al revés - se puso derecho en la silla - Necesito un lápiz y un papel AHORA - Saga, como buen amigo, sacó lo que pidió de vaya a saber donde y se los entregó.

-Apresúrate tienes diez minutos - aclaró Ikki divertido.

-Entonces a ver... - comenzó a escribir, tardando un poco porque había momentos en los que se equivocaba con el orden de las letras.

-Estamos condenados - se lamentó Afrodita - Tendré que aprender a reparar armaduras y...

-Mírale el lado positivo, tendrás menos escaleras que bajar. En cambio yo tengo que quedarme en la Casa de Acuario - se horrorizó Máscara de Muerte.

-Ocho minutos - gritó Ikki mientras levantaba un cartel en el que se leía lo que dijo.

-Aioros tú puedes - cantaban Aioria, Shura y Seiya, ahora acompañados por los gemelos que también llevaban carteles.

-Nunca más voy a poder pisar Siberia tranquilo porque podría congelarse - se resignó Camus.

-¿Es obligatorio que yo medite? - preguntó ingenuo Milo, recibiendo un "si" por parte de Shaka - NOOOOOOO

-Creo que lo estoy logrando - se alentó a sí mismo el sagitariano - al comenzara a identificar el idioma.

El tiempo pasaba y lo único que hacían los seis era resignarse a las vidas que ahora les tocaba vivir.

-No podré volver a entrenar a Kiki y tendré que cultivar rosas - dijo Mu en un lamento.

-Y yo no podré volver a hablar con Buda - agregó Shaka.

-Ayer me había ido tan bien con Cyrene - recordó el ariano recibiendo la atención de los cuatro que no hablaban.

-Y a mí me fue genial con Ébano...

-Un momento - interrumpió Milo - Significa que ustedes dos ayer... - los dos asintieron - Camus escuchaste, ya no son vírgenes - gritó para luego escuchar las risas de sus compañeros y recibir las miradas de odio de los aludidos.

-Felicidades, ya era hora - agregó Camus mientras se reía.

-Tres minutos - Ikki volvió a aparecer con un cartel indicando lo que decía, pero esta vez recibió un golpe en la cabeza de una bola de nieve, dejándolo bastante aturdido.

-Veo que esto me va a servir de algo - rio Máscara de Muerte.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Está en latín! - se levantó Aioros feliz de la silla haciendo que los afectados lo rodearan.

-Entonces léelo - ordenó Shion.

-Déjenme ver, aquí dice:

 _Eaque militia_

 _membra mutant,_

 _circumstantibus afficiat*_

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, una luz los cegó a todos por unos segundos hasta que se disipó. En ese momento todos quedaron en silencio hasta que se escuchó.

-Éste es mi cuerpo - Máscara de Muerte estaba muy alegre.

-Al fin mi querido cuerpo - sostuvo Camus - Aunque hace mucho calor y estoy todo transpirado.

-Yo aun sigo aquí - se lamentó Milo - ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? Yo leí lo que decía - se excusó Aioros.

-Si, pero por lo visto solo funcionó para esos dos - dijo el cuerpo de Mu, quien obviamente seguía siendo Afrodita.

Los demás presentes aun no decían nada. En eso, Saga y Seiya se miraron, poniendo cara de horror y dando un grito.

-Esto... Esto es imposible - dijo espantado el caballero de Pegaso y señalando al gemelo mayor - ESE ES MI CUERPO.

-¿QUÉ? - Aioros volteó a ver a su amigo en el cuerpo de su nuevo aprendiz.

-¿CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE? - gritó Shaina para después agitar a Dohko - DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO.

-Es lo que más quisiera maestro Dohko - decía la italiana mientras era movida de un lado al otro.

-Soy un caballero de hielo, no tengo a Excalibur conmigo - repetía Shura en el cuerpo de Hyoga que se encontraba en el rincón mas oscuro del lugar en posición fetal y con el pulgar derecho en la boca.

-Esto debe ser un chiste - rio Marin - Esto debe ser un maldito y horrible chiste.

-Ikki quiero mi cuerpo AHORA - lloriqueaba Marin en el cuerpo del mencionado - DEJA DE TOCAR MIS PECHOS.

-Mi novia está en el cuerpo del hermano del chico en el cual estoy yo actualmente metido ahora - se arrodilló Aioria dramáticamente - ¿Hay algo peor que esto?

-Entiendo que te sientas mal Aioria - calmó Shiryu - Pero por el momento me preocupa que mido menos que tú - gritó desesperado.

-¿Aldebarán? - dijo Shiryu desde el cuerpo del mencionado - ¡Por todos los dioses! SOY LA MOLE - grito horrorizado mientras recibía una mirada como diciendo "cállate" por parte del aludido.

-Tranquilos todos - la voz de Kanon se hizo escuchar - Si seguimos así no llegaremos a nada - se sentó en el trono del Patriarca.

-Kanon, ¿eres tú hermano? - preguntó Saga al "Patriarca".

-Por lo visto...

-Aioros, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer? - inquirió.

-Lo siento Patriarca, pero se terminó el tiempo y es lo único que dice este pergamino.

* * *

Esta lectura no es una mentira. Es un hechizo que altera el equilibrio de la existencia cotidiana. Y con eso, hasta la próxima vez.

-DEVUÉLVANNOS A LA NORMALIDAD... ATHENAAAAAAAA

* * *

*El texto en latín significa: "Este hechizo el cuerpo cambiará, a las personas que estén cerca podrá afectar"

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Y la continuación de **"La Desventaja de ser Virgen"** llegó :D Igual un adelanto, falta otra continuación que es la de la salida de Saga, Kanon y Aioria para "ayudar" a Aioros :D

En fin, como expliqué, este capítulo es una especie de parodia del capítulo 19 de uno de mis anime favoritos Fairy Tail titulado "Cambios". Y si ven el capítulo notarán algo que también pasa en esta historia: Queda con final abierto! Eso se los dejo a su imaginación :D

Me costó bastante hacer este oneshot ya que, como dije muchas veces, soy muy mala con el tema humor e.e Espero que les guste esta historia. Recuerden dejarme sus reviews comentando que les gusto, que cambiarían, consejos o lo que quieran comentar. También recuerden seguir las historias que actualmente estoy actualizando: "Despertares" y "El Problema de Amarnos". Además síganme desde Facebook buscándome como "Aquarius-chan Art." donde subo mis coloreos, fanarts y fanfics :D

Sin mas que decir, me retiro. Saludos y nos leemos luego.


End file.
